The project is designed to provide data on the emotional aspects of surgical coronary artery revascularization. The study will emphasize long-term patient adjustment by following a large group of surgical patients at 6, 12 and 24 months post-operatively. There is very little known about surgical outcome with this new increasingly used procedure, and even less is known in terms of the role of personality factors and the emotional responses, particularly, in the recovery process. The follow-up program will also permit evaluation of the role of "placebo" effects and will attempt to isolate and understand the nature, etiology and role of psychogenic complaints among patients with adequate surgical outcomes. Pertinent medical, psychiatric, psychological and social, including family, data will be gathered before, during and after cardiac catheterization, during the waiting period and immediately before surgery, as well as during surgery and the patient's stay in the Open Heart Recovery Room. These data will be analyzed primarily in an attempt to understand their predictive relevance to outcome. Psychoendocrine and behavioral responses to catheterization will also be studied with this objective. Other supplemental analyses will be conducted as necessary. These data will then be used to infer prognostic indicators, criteria for improved case selection, and more satisfactory methods of psychological preparation and management. We also plan to continue our on-going study of post-cardiotomy delirium with this sample, in an effort to improve our understanding of its etiology and management.